We propose a workshop of about 75 scientists currently involved in research on fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS), teratogenic effects of alcohol and/or public health issues relating to alcohol use and abuse during pregnancy. The purpose of the workshop is to document the current state of knowledge regarding the teratogenic effects of alcohol and to propose new directions for future research. We propose a 2-1/2 day workshop including the following sessions: Clinical aspects of FAS, human and epidemiologic studies, animal teratology and behavioral studies, biochemical studies, reports from 4 NIAAA-funded prospective studies. We propose to bring some researchers from out of the U. S. in order to improve international understanding and cooperation in this important area. Proceedings will be compiled in a book and submitted for the NIAAA Research Monograph Series.